thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Wayward Daughter/Happy Canadian Thanksgiving
Hello mothercluckers, it's Canadian Thanksgiving today, so Happy Thanksgiving from your friends up north. In honor of thanksgiving, there's a laundry list of things I'm thankful of, including all of you here. Bear with me, since there is a decent list of people I have to get through. And yes, each thing may be short, but I have a lot of people to get through. (If I don't add you, it's mainly because I probably don't know you yet. And knowing me, I'm going to forget someone..) People at the Feast Going in alphabetical order of your first names because I can. * Aria One of the spunkiest users here who brought craziness and sass to this wiki when she arrived. I still remember you and your tributes from a year ago. As well, you were the one who gave the epic response to Will's question about describing me, and you were pretty much bang-on. Always a pleasure to be around, and a amazing friend. * Aidan A user who's always kind (unless we're playing CAH, but that's a different story.) One of the few users who I can actually complain about the weather to, and won't think I'm insane. * Billie One of the most creative users here who has the most intriguing tributes. You're also really awesome, mature, honest and nice, a fellow fangirl and the best person on this wiki to get drunk with (again, another story for later.) * Blake One of my best friends here on the wiki, who, along with Billie, has very creative and intriguing tributes. You're sassy, incredibly nice and have a sense of humor that somehow always manage to put a smile on my face. We also had the first collaborative tribute, and the first collaborative victor (I know I only did 12% of the work there, but an argument could be made for 15%) * Bekah Bekah can simply be described with one word: kawaii. You're kind, bubbly and awesome amigo. * Connor Another user who's sassy (especially as Henrietta) and has awesome tributes. You seem to know exactly what to say in any situation and someone who has a high level of maturity in my mind. * Caitlin Let's be real Cait: You have complex and detailed tributes, which are as awesome as your taste in power/symphonic metal/alternative music: AWESOME! Again, you're kind and innocent (unless we're talking CAH..) * Eli When we first met, the two of us clashed and quarreled over one subject: Can Canadians Swim? Since then, I think we've made some peace, though the Seahawks are still the better football team. * Erlend A mature and sassy user, which makes you a good admin to help keep us younglings in line. As well, you helped start Love is Love, something that none of us have forgotten. * Hannah A sassy fangirl who I swear is Aria's sister from a different mother. We share an obsession with the Selection and books in general. As well, you started the epic Parr family. * Jackie Chan I have yet to see your ninja skills, but let's be real: they're probably better than the legit Jackie Chan's. Another kind user who always knows how to have a good time during RPs. As well, you started the Pointyclaw family (sorry, it's Sharpclaw, blame my damn assistant..) which gave everyone a new perspective on Wolf/Human hybrids. * Justino Another mature user, who's also kind and helpful. You're also my OUAT partner in crime, and 99% percent of our PMs are the two of us fangirling over OUAT and just how awesome of a show it is (And last night's episode though...AHHHH!) * Kekai Better known as Mother Kekai, another mature user, and a band kid like me (but let's be real: Kekai's school band is bigger and better) which therefore automatically makes him awesome. * Kevin The overused and underappreciated raptor who can rap. Kevin, you're kind and you make your tributes creative, like your sense of humor. We also share an obsession over Chris Pratt. * Maxwell Another one of the British Renegades, Maxwell, you're sassy, sweet and an incredibly awesome writer. He's also my forum mod partner in crime, and hates to be called Maximillian. * Tyler Tyler's honestly the brother I never had. You're an awesome writer Tyler, no matter what them haters say. You also reignited my interest in country music again. (forgive me Cait for I have sinned..) As well, the two of us like to fangirl over Marvel. (And discovers that CAH ships FitzSimmons) * Zee And last (but certainly not least) is my Ravenpuff Homie. The two of us share an unhealthy obsession with Harry Potter. You're kind, awesome and bubbly. And yes, you are Batman. Now go run along and save Gotham. People Who've Left The Thanksgiving Feast * Bee People who've met Bee know one thing about her: She was the heart and soul of this wiki and always had a bubbly, positive attitude. As well, Bee started the Illusion Games, which were epic. You'll be missed sista. * Sammy Sammy was literally the sweetest user here (no literally, she had a cookie throwing fetish). Collaborating on the Willows family with her, I got to see how much creatively she had (and I helped creating a dragon tribute..heheh..) As well, we were Merlin fangirls together. Another person who will be missed. * Summer A spunky user who always knew exactly what to say at the right times. Also, she was a magnificent writer. (.#Sumtin) and started this awesome thing known as GIF wars (another story for another time folks) * Will Another user who had a creative spin on tributes with intriguing names (I mean, what's the last time you heard of a tribute name Tiamat). Also in Cosa Nostra, he ended up dedicating a escort/mentor to me (after I supposedly left) and that's still one of the nicest things someone's done here. * Nat Probably one of the most innocent and kind users here. You'll be missed pal. * Jamie Jamie, was an awesomely nice user here, absolutely adored by everyone who met him. Also helped start Rylynn (and I still ship it) * Viktor (An Angel of Afterlife) Better known to a select few as the Mockingjay (again, another story), he was simply just awesome. Now, he's probably looking down at all of us thinking "Where the hell's my monument?" You'll be missed by all of us. * Marina of the Black Parade Marina, let's be honest: you were my twin sister here. We were in various fandoms and bandoms together, and you had the most creative mind for tributes. Also, one year ago, you started a ship that's still together today (you romantic sap XD). You'll always hold a special place here Marina-chan, and I'm awaiting your return from the Black Parade. Last Remarks Everyone, have a good Monday (for us fellow Canadians, Happy Thanksgiving) and patiently wait for your drumsticks, which will arrive in a month and a half. Category:Blog posts